


Two Sides of the Morphing Coin

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, Many Worlds Theory, and reboot!Kim has a point, billy is a bit protective, but don't punch people boys and girls, crossover of universes, tsuki is not a monster she just has red eyes, when originals meet reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: When Billy's newest invention goes haywire, two universes collide. The Rangers of Angel Grove meet...the Rangers of Angel Grove, making for both confusion and some interesting interactions, but whether this will end well or cause a disaster large enough to give their enemies the opening they need stands to be seen.In the meanwhile they guess they'll have to deal best they can and try not to kill each other....(Original MMPR and reboot MMPR crossover)





	

In preamble, more often than not Billy's inventions did good and did not cause chaos or trouble. Not that the ones that did were inherently bad but his track record make it clear that he did not cause problems quite as often as he solved themselves.

That said of course it was important to remember that this was not solely Billy's invention; as the blue genius buzzed about his lab, grabbing materials and gathering items, he was not alone. A girl, a familiar face to him and to those who were his closest friends, was bent over a table looking over some blueprints, thin long fingers dancing over the instructions and schematics. She tucked some errant strands of long black hair behind one ear and turned her head to watch him. Crimson eyes followed from behind her thin frame glasses as he inserted parts into the large machine behind them both which took up not an insignificant amount of room in the garage laboratory and as he looked up, matching her gaze, she smiled gently back at him then turned once more to the papers.

“Is the generator working again?” she spoke, checking over the equations once more.

“It is; there were some complications with the internal gearwork pertaining to the energy cultivation and export but I was able to successfully mitigate the damage and reestablish a working connection within it's confines,” he responded still watching her.

She chuckled. “Thank you Billy, that is certainly good to hear.”

A smile worked its way across his lips and he pushed his glasses up. “You are of course quite welcome, Tsuki.”

It was not uncommon for Tsuki Kokuryuu to be assisting him with his experiments and projects; the girl spent perhaps as much time in his garage, working on some new invention with Billy, as he did on his own. Truth be told the boy found it good, having help, having a friend around while he worked. Having her there; he stepped away from the machine to address the blueprints himself, looking over them and checking mentally what had been done and what was needed next, when he felt something against his cheek. It was a quick light pressure, gone as soon as it was there, and he blinked, his face heating up before he turned his head to regard her. Tsuki was looking at the data as well, eyes scanning the information before them both, yet there was a playful sort of smirk tugging at her lips and the slightest of glances at the blue ranger before turning her eyes away once more. Billy couldn't help a smile and gave a light chuckle before he too returned to the work at hand.

 

“Why am I not surprised that on a beautiful day like today you two are here building something together?” The unexpected third voice dragged the duo from their activities about half an hour later and both, nearly in sync, looked towards the open garage door, out into the bright sunlight of the day to see not one but five others standing around and watching them.

The speaker himself was smiling at Billy and Tsuki in a way that made all too clear why Jason Lee Scott was as well-liked as he was, a basketball under one of his muscular arms. Behind him stood Zack Taylor, Jason's best friend and Black Ranger of their little team, the young man bouncing from one foot to the other in impatience, or rather more likely excitement; in stark contrast, and standing beside their friendly leader was Trini Kwan, Yellow Ranger, martial artist, one of the few Billy felt absolutely comfortable with, serene, calm, and smiling with a gentleness that made Billy feel instantly at peace. Kimberly Hart was not far behind, trying to stiffle a laugh of sorts at what to her was a common sight; of course the pink gynmast was the one who tended to tease the two more than anyone about their closeness and always was happy to tell them how cute the two scientists looked together. Her arm was looped through the arm of their last and newest member, the Green Ranger Tommy Oliver watching the duo himself with a slight smirk, causing Tsuki to stick out her tongue and him to then laugh. But this was normal; Billy had noted how the newest ranger and the ally had almost a sibling relationship since the day that she had arrived in Angel Grove, a close friendship that seemed to benefit both.

“Salutations,” Billy said and looked at each of his friends in kind, “What brings you to my laboratory this fine afternoon?”

“We were planning on going to the park for a bit, just to hang out you know and enjoy the day,” Jason replied and his smile grew, “We thought maybe you'd like to join us?”

“Oh,” Billy said and looked to Tsuki then the machine behind them, “Well...”

“If you'd rather stay here and do science that's cool,” Zack said and chuckled, “We know how important it is to you.”

“No, no, it is not that I do not wish to accompany you all in your park venture,” the Blue Ranger spoke, blinking, “I would be more than agreeable to the opportunity to conglumerate my free time with yours in a joint expedition in recreation.”

“What?” Zack asked furrowing his brow.

“Billy means that he would like to come play with us,” Trini said with a light chuckle.

He nodded. “Affirmative. As it is though the matter of my quantum teleportation apparatus and the highly delicate calculations and modifications to the machinery do rate a high priority in today's activities and if I wish to complete the necessary adjustments then it is prudent that I remain and resume the ministrations I have previously been engaged in.”

There was silence and confusion on the faces of their friends; this time it was Tsuki who spoke up, putting a hand upon his shoulder and smiling, “We still have a lot of work to do on our newest inventions and want to finish what we can before the end of the day so unfortunately we can't come out with you guys right now.”

“Quantum teleportation?” Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow at them, “Don't we already have teleportation from the Command Center?”

“Well for one, quantum teleportation is not the same thing as normal teleportation; it focuses on information, not physical forms. It is communication based. Two, your teleportation capabilities are far from being perfect enough to not welcome adjustment and betterment,” she responded then blushed a bit, “Sorry...”

He shrugged it off and Kim left his side, walking over and examined the experiment itself. “Information teleporting? So you are trying to work on some new communicator tech or something?”

“In a way, yes,” Billy said and smiled as he watched his friend examine his work, soon joined by the other Rangers.

“Morphinominal.” He chuckled lightly at the familiar phrase and grabbed a tool.

“You know,” he started, clearing his voice, “I would not be disagreeable to the idea of further assistance, if you wish to forego the trip to the park that is...”

“I wouldn't mind sticking around and helping you two out,” Tommy said and picked up a wrench.

Jason nodded and Zack picked up the blueprints, or rather attempted to; he quickly found his hand smacked by Tsuki wielding a ruler and he dropped them again with a slight pout. A chuckle escaped Kim and Trini joined Tommy in grabbing a tool; a smile slipped over Billy's face and he returned to pour over the designs for their machine.

 

Sunlight was getting quite low and thus Kim moved to turn on the light in the garage to make it easier to work in. The group of seven worked in quiet yet easy harmony; Jason, Tommy and Zack were working directly upon the machines, following any and all instructions given by Billy and Trini who were interpreting the diagrams. Kim and Tsuki were not without work, switching between both stations as well as retrieval of necessary tools and parts, checking over all sides and tending to spots that were too hard for the boys to get to on their own but that for the two slight girls were far simpler. By the time that night was falling it was looking like they had managed to complete the actual work and Tsuki helped Kim reach the top of it to fasten the last of the bolts before both girls fell back and the group looked upon their hard work's result.

It was large, not much larger than when the majority had first come by but the garage was very well blocked. The whole shape of it was rather complicated, a mass of parts and bits that made one massive computer-like form; the strangest aspects of it was the large open space akin to a gateway of sorts and Jason looked at Tsuki. “Is that supposed to be there?”

“We needed a way to walk into the house from the garage,” she said shrugging, “Plus it looks cool.”

“I am not convinced this won't end up like a Stargate situation,” Tommy said and tilted his head.

“I told you, we're working on quantum teleportation,” Tsuki said and stood up off the ground to punch his arm, rewarded by being grabbed by the larger teen and locked into a headlock.

She struggled and complained as he smirked, rubbing her head. “Yeah and I am telling you if some alien comes through trying to kill us I'm gonna sacrifice you to their pseudo-Egyptian god leader.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“You wanna bet?”

Billy sighed. “You will not be sacrificing anyone to any psuedo-gods, Tommy. Now please would you kindly disconnect from Tsuki and cease tormenting her?”

Tommy huffed but released her, allowing her to run over to Billy's side, sticking out her tongue again. The boy returned the gesture until Kim smacked him lightly on the head, at which point it changed to a hurt sort of expression, staring at his girlfriend. “Why?”

Kim smiled at him but shook her head and Zack addressed Billy, “So come on Billy, how about you bring this thing to life and show us what it can do?”

“I would be elated to such,” Billy responded with a smile and went over to the machine, followed by Tsuki.

He flipped a switch on the generator, causing the ancient device to sputter and shake violently; for a second he was worried but offset it by rushing to the control panel of the machine they had just built. Tsuki recited off numbers to him from the blueprints, Billy inputting them quickly and stopping every few seconds to check over the state of the generator and machine. The rest of the group watched as lights lit up all over the new invention and a small frown started to form on Tommy's face as he saw sparks begin to emit from it. “Billy?”

The boy paid him no mind, turning to Tsuki to check what she was telling him while still putting in the numbers and commands. The sparking grew, as did Tommy's frown, and Zack and Jason moved to try and get Billy to pay attention to what was happening; the blue was entirely enthralled though and even as the sparks turned to full-on lightning, striking at the group and making Kim shriek, Tommy pushing her behind him in an attempt to protect her, the boy paid it no mind. Even Tsuki started to see the problems and stopped, pulling on Billy's sleeve only to be shrugged off; she whimpered as he continued then pulled him away harshly, finally breaking his concentration. Annoyed he looked at her, “What?”

“Billy, look!” Following where she was pointing he looked to the machine and his eyes widened as the lightning continued, dancing about. He went pale and grabbed Tsuki, throwing them both to the ground and under the nearby table as the electricity strengthened and the entire area was awash with crashes and light; he held her tight to him, eyes screwed tight as the onslaught continued, and his friends ducked for cover as well, trying to get out of the way of the madness emitting from the machine.

This continued for what felt like forever; Billy wondered if this was how they were going to die as he could hear the sound of papers, other machines, pavement getting blasted by the strikes from his machine. Death by his own invention, not a monster, not in battle, but from his own curiosity. Not a great way to die but he supposed it was something he should have seen coming; he simply hoped if he died that his friends would survive the ordeal. If nothing else he hoped his friends wouldn't die too, that would indeed be terrible.

The sound of screams made him sit up maybe too fast and bang his head against the table, to which Tsuki seemed to say something soothing and reach up to touch where he had hit it but everything sounded so fuzzy and his head itself from numb from the strike. But it seemed as if everything suddenly calmed down, completely and utterly; no sound, no light, no nothing. He peeked one eye open and his glasses had fallen off but he could make out the concerned look on Tsuki's face, her own glasses askewed and splotted with dirt and grease; his ears were ringing and he could barely make out the voices of the others, everything far too unfocused without his glasses. Tsuki noticed and her hand slipped from his hair, reaching over somewhere before replacing his glasses; he turned to look at her again and she smiled lightly.

It was just as his hearing was returning, slowly, but surely, that he heard Jason's voice once more: “Oh god, look!”

He let go of Tsuki and crawled out from their hiding spot, wincing with some pain as he struggled to get to his feet; a gentle hand on his arm, assisting and a glance let him see Trini assisting him, the girl looking none the worse for wear. He gave her a thankful smile and looked around as Tsuki stood up.

The first thing he noticed was that his machine, their invention, was definitely busted; besides the smoking, which he had definitely not programmed into it, any more than the lightning storm, the blackened state of much of it's outer components, as well as the collapsed nature of some sections, left him feeling rather depressed. Of course when he noticed the state of his laboratory and the ground in general, full of holes and looking like a massive storm had hit, he was just hoping the authorities would not try to arrest him and his dad would not see it prudent to ground him forever.

Third thing then was the people on the ground; he had never seen any of them before, certainly not being his friends who were trying to check their pulses and making sure they were okay. Tsuki even rushed over after grabbing the first aid kit they kept in the lab; meanwhile Billy was struck with the question of who they were and how they got there.

There were six of them, and they all seemed to be about the same age as Billy and his friends; three boys, one of which was holding a strange red circular crystalline object in his hand, three girls, one of which was awake. Or awakening; she was groaning, sitting up and rubbing her head, her shoulder length dark hair a mess. Her clothes, a dark leather jacket over a dark pink shirt with a skirt, were minorly damaged, a few rips and scraps, and as she opened her eyes and looked around her expression turned to one matching their own; confusion, and suspicion. She frowned, dark eyes narrowing at them as her hand went to her pocket. “Who are you? Where are we?”

“It's okay,” Jason said in his best calming voice, reaching out to her, “You're okay, you're in Angel Grove-”

His hand was slapped away and she glared at him. “Bullshit! This is not Angel Grove!”

She looked around, seeming to be searching for something then noticed the others on the ground. Her eyes widened a bit then returned to a glare as she turned to Jason once more. 'What did you do?”

“We didn't technically do anything,” Kim said, causing the girl to look at her.

“Yeah Billy's machine went out of control and next thing we knew you were here,” Zack said and the girl looked over at Billy.

“Billy?” she asked and he blinked as she continued, “Your name is Billy?”

He nodded. “Yes, Billy Cranston.” Her eyes widened again and he stepped forward, continuing, “Would you tell me your name?”

“No,” she said and frowned before shaking her head, “Your name is NOT Billy Cranston.”

“I apologize but-”

“No, you're not Billy,” she said then pointed at one of the unconscious people on the ground, a dark skinned boy wearing a shirt with a hot dog on it, “HE is Billy. You are NOT Billy.”

Billy blinked and furrowed his brow. “Well there is a large number of human beings upon this earth; it is entirely possible for more than one person to be named Billy....”

“You called this Angel Grove,” she said and looked around again, “But this can't be; Angel Grove doesn't look like this.”

“Well we are fairly certain we know what our town looks like,” Tommy said and crossed his arms, “So you mind ending this tirade and just tell us who you are?”

The girl glared at him and Tommy seemed less than impressed, continuing to stare her down. She frowned and looked to the others on the ground again before mumbling, “Kim...”

“Hey, that's my name too,” Kim said with a smile; Billy frowned, getting a strange sort of feeling.

The other Kim regarded her with a skeptical look. “Next you're going to say your full name is Kimberly Hart.”

“Well....yeah,” Kim said and looked surprised, “How did you know?”

“You said that I could not be Billy Cranston,” Billy interrupted before the other Kim could say anything, “You did not mean that your friend there is also named Billy Cranston?”

“His name is Billy Cranston,” she said in a firm tone.

Billy frowned and pointed to another of those still unconscious, one of the other girls, her own long hair hidden partially by the pale blue beanie on her head. “What might her name be?”

The other Kim frowned at him, seeming suspicious still but answered still, “Trini.”

Trini herself blinked and looked at Billy along with the rest of his team. His feeling grew and he pointed at another, an Asian boy. “And him?”

“Zack.”

“Zack Taylor?” Zack asked blinking.

She nodded then regarded another on her own, the last boy, the one with the red object. “That's Jason Scott.” Then finally the last person, a Native American girl with hair only slightly shorter than her own. “And that's Tommy Oliver.”

Tommy and Jason looked at each other in shock before turning to Billy; the boy said nothing at first, making his way over to his computer first and was glad to find it was not damaged by the disaster from before. As he started it up though he started to talk quickly, “A break of the temporal and spacial barriers, resulting the migration of physical form originating from an alternative chronology in comparison to the principles of the relative state formation theory...”

“The what?” Zack asked and made his way over to Billy, shaking his head, “Can you please explain?”

Tsuki went over and put a hand on the dancer's shoulder. “He means the many world's theory.” Seeing more confusion she sighed lightly then looked to the others, “Alternative universes, other timelines.”

“You mean they're from another world? They're...us?” Tommy asked and as she nodded he continued, “How?”

“The machine,” Jason said and looked at the wrecked form, “Billy and Tsuki must have accidentally brought them here; that must have been what the whole show was about.”

Billy nodded and typed away at his computer. “We managed, instead of quantum teleportation, to create a machine that was capable of breaking through the fabrics of time and space to allow for them to travel from their alternative timeline into our own.”

“Wow,” Kim said and looked at her other self; she frowned, “They don't really look like us though.”

“Timelines are not always simple,” Tsuki said and walked back over to the people on the ground, kneeling down to pick up the wrist of the other Billy, checking his pulse, “They're all alive, unconscious but it would seem they managed to arrive without sustaining any major damage; fascinating really.”

The other Kim looked at her and the already frustrated expression on her face suddenly darkened; before anyone else could do anything she had hit her, causing her to go flying. Billy's eyes widened and he ran over, just barely managing to reach her before she could hit anything, pulling her to him once more and falling back. She whimpered and he cupped her face gently in his hands, looking her over with concern in his eyes, his voice shaking as he spoke, “Tsuki, are you alright? Where did she hit you?”

“Billy,” she said, tearing up and Tommy glanced over before glaring at the other Kim.

He picked her up by the front of her shirt. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Let me go before you regret it,” the girl said narrowing her eyes.

“I don't care if you are another version of Kimmy; you attacked one of my friends,” he said his voice low and dangerous, “Now why. Did. You. Do. That?”

“Could someone please go grab an ice pack from the refrigerator?” Billy asked looking over his shoulder and Kim nodded, running inside. The other Kim frowned. “You saw her eyes; she's obviously some sort of monster.”

“She is not a monster!” Billy exclaimed a little too quick and a little too loud; he frowned though and looked at the girl with anger before turning back to Tsuki, gingerly touching the growing bruise on her cheek and making her wince. He muttered under his breath, “You are not a monster....”

“Thanks Billy,” Tsuki said and smiled weakly.

“Tsuki is our friend,” Jason said frowning some himself, “She is an invaluable ally who just happens to have red eyes and some more than human abilities. But she is not a monster and you had no right to hit her.”

“She was touching Billy-”

“She was making sure he was okay,” Zack said, “Seriously, do you hit everyone who tries to help you?”

“I do if they don't seem to be human and are touching my friends!” The other Kim snapped and glared at him.

Tommy let go of her. “Well then you probably don't have many friends.”

“Shut up,” she said quietly.

Kim returned with an ice pack and handed it to Billy who put it to Tsuki's cheek. The girl took it from him and smiled, trying to be reassuring; when she saw that he had no intention of leaving she spoke, “Billy, I'm fine, really; I've had worse.”

He bit his lip but nodded and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well before turning back to their guests. He looked at Jason though, their Jason. “What should we do?”

“We talk to Zordon,” the red said and crossed his arms.

“You have a Zordon too?” the other Kim asked and as he nodded she scoffed, “Hope he's more help than ours is.”

“Rangers from another timeline,” Kim said and watched as Tommy and the other Rangers moved to help pick up the still unconscious members of the other group, “That's....okay I wanna say weird but considering we fight aliens on a regular basis, it shouldn't be like should it?”

Tommy shook his head, holding his female counterpart in his arms; looking at her he furrowed his brow then shook his head. “No, it is definitely weird.”

Tsuki nodded and Billy fiddled with his communicator, his own counterpart leaning against him with his arm around his shoulders. “Ready?”

The other Rangers, each holding a different member of the other Ranger group, nodded and they teleported to the Command Center in their usual pillars of color, leaving Tsuki and the other Kim alone. The girl frowned and looked at Tsuki with suspicion still. “So what, we're not invited?”

“No we are.” Before Kim could say anything else Tsuki grabbed her arm and the air shifted around them; the alternative pink ranger's eyes widened as they disappeared from the driveway, leaving no trace any of them had been there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes this is going to be multi-chapter. No I will not be abandoning RI or Stars; I tried not to write this but the plot bunny WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. After next chapter I plan on mostly focusing on one of each of the pairs (the Billys, the Tommys, the Kimmys, the Trinis, the Zacks, the Jasons) and explore the way they would interact before maybe going into actual like fun Ranger stuff like fighting monsters together. Where it will go from there, well, we'll just have to see XD
> 
> And yes. Reboot!Tommy is a girl XD)


End file.
